


Playboy, goddamnit!

by Sharku



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, M/M, M12, Plot, Suits, cute Steve, cute stevey, funny story bro, haahaha, iron ass, ironass x cap.butt, no, no porn srryy, slight characters, steve - Freeform, tony - Freeform, tony steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharku/pseuds/Sharku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve manages to flip over Tony's favorite suit. Guess he thought it's nothing bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy, goddamnit!

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE : OH MYYY GAWWD I GOT 500 VIEWS IN ONE DAY SERIOUSLY GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCHHH!!!!
> 
> Sorry for being away for a shitload of years. I'm curently working in and out on this little projects, school, other shit, no inspiration, writers block and such.
> 
> So..i kind of decided some time ago i would write some avengers even though HAHAHAHAHAH HOW DO YOU CHARACTERS
> 
> Though thank you so much on a lot of kudos and views on my other stories! Means the world, thank you!~
> 
> Bleeh bleeeh bleeeeeeeh worrrrkrkrkrkrkrkrkk 
> 
> oh right its a cute thing because i recently just can't get over some really fucked up shit in my life...
> 
> SO YEAH IGNORE MEEEE ENJOYYY BRAAAAH

Tony watched Steve glance at his suits, his look looked really interested, not touching anything just slightly the glass. It was kind of weird having him in the lab, but he did insist. And as long as he doesn’t touch or break anything, Tony’s cool with it.

  
Tony sighted, removing his glasses as he whipped his hands off with a cloth.

  
“Finding my suits interesting, Cap?“ He slightly smirked, opening two beers as Steve took one, just out of politeness, but he didn’t really drink it.

  
“Kind of, but I don't quite fancy them.”

  
“Oh why not? Afraid of machines of the 21st century? “ Tony chuckled, drink the full bottle as Steve slightly glared.

  
“I'm not.” He answered, crossing his arms.

  
“What about that pretty girlfriend of yours? What was her name...something like Peg?” Tony started the “talk” again, leaning onto his clear glass table with a small smile, “Meg?”

  
“It's Peggy, okay? Don't talk about her.” Steve’s voice was strict, it just meant that Tony knew how to annoy him.

  
“Oh, did I blew a nerve?“ Tony smirked, watching Steve throw him yet another glare, this time more deadly. But, to no avail, Tony didn’t even flinch.

  
“Aren't you suppose to be up discussing plans with Bruce? “Steve asked, as Tony snickered.

  
“No, why would I leave you here with my expensive stuff and toys?” Referring to his suits as he pointed, a slight amused tone in his voice.

  
“You think I can be this reckless?”

  
“Alright fine,” Tony took a sight before Steve goes full “Captain America” on him, so he just sat the empty bottle down on his desk, “Just because I want more alcohol, but don't you dare touch my suits.“ Tony said, passing Steve. He opened the door, walking upstairs with a last glance at Steve glancing right back at him.

  
Tony grabbed some whisky from the light wood glass cabinet, hearing Thor and Bruce yell at a football match. Somehow, it’s not that weird to have them both do this now and then. But if Bruce brakes his TV one more time, he’s going to put him down like a puppy at the vet, he swore to that. Tony sighted again, leaning onto the counter, just taking a second to open the bottle. He took a few sips, thinking maybe it’s a good time to call Pepper on the latest updates. Scratching his forehead, he didn’t notice Natasha walk by, taking a quick step to his cooler, taking a champagne bottle. Though Tony really didn’t care, he wanted to get back to work.  
  
He walked around the counters into the living room, glancing at the football match. But just as soon as he thought about saying a few words to Bruce, a huge crash came from downstairs scaring the living shit out of Tony. What the hell!

Thor was the first one to heroically jump over the sofa and run down stairs to the source of the noise, as Tony quickly followed, scared of his suits – Steve definitely did something!  
  
As soon as Tony reached downstairs, he saw Thor holding his hammer, looking through the glass doors, ready for mostly anything. Tony pushed him aside, running inside, his face horrified at the sight – seeing his suit on top of Steve, ready to kill him as Steve held a fist at the suit, ready to punch him. But with just like that, Steve turned his head to Tony and almost everyone staring at the sight.  
  
“Shut down... “ Tony said, glaring at Steve, as the armor flopped on the ground. “Now you explain, and clean this up! My suit got bruised because of you!“ Tony said in a pissy tone, quickly lifting it up off of Steve, already noticing the severe dents and paint bruised away from it’s chest area.

  
“Sorry, I...” Steve began to say, trying to apologize, “Pressed something against the glass, and...It opened, something said Security Activated.”

  
“So there was nothing?” Asked Thor, confused by the whole scene. Natasha just rolled her eyes like that, walking back upstairs.

  
“Nothing,” Tony said. “Steve moved and scratched my suit. You can go.“ Tony answered the question, obviously annoyed. Steve tried to smile in some way, moving away from the suits to keep a safe distance and not flip anything over again. The room was just crawling with dust.

  
“JARVIS, get the glass cleaned. I don't want my floor scratched either.” He turned to the roof, to his old computer JARVIS.

  
“Should I re-paint M45 too, sir?” JARVIS asked in the same tone.

  
“Yes.“ Tony sighted, turning to Steve slightly anxious, his eyes lowered to the ground and arms crossed. He must be thinking what to say.  
  
“Tony...” Steve started, lifting his eyes up, “I'm really sorry, I uh, didn't mean to activate anything...I just touched the glass slightly, but it attacked me through the glass, I didn't mean...to damage it...” Mumbling in a small voice, he apologized again, explaining the situation. Tony just kept on sighting, slightly annoyed that he has to fix the dents on the suit now.  
  
“No, it's alright. It's minor dents, I guess...” He glanced back at the suits, somewhat noticing some sort of scratches alongside the collar of the suits, his eyes widening in anger,“Steve, what did you bruise it with?“ Tony asked, as Steve took out a robot hand from the suit from behind his back.

  
“Oh my god... _did you really had to rip his arm out?_ ” Tony asked, taking the arm. It was damaged too; the fingers were now disfigured in some sort of way.

  
“It was the only thing I could grab before it pushed me to the table...” Steve pointed, as Tony turned around. Oh great, everything on the floor – prototypes, his papers flying around, tools and small parts now scattered around the lab. Hi desk bent and his computer probably broken, facing the titles. And worst of all, the new models…  
  
“He actually managed to flip you over _my table?”_ Tony asked, slightly amused, as Steve lifted it up from the ground, dusting it off , getting the prototypes from the ground as Tony got the other stuff.

  
“Yeah, he kind of rammed me over the table, and I fell on my back, and it pushed a flashy thingy right in my face.”

  
“Flashy thingy?...“ Tony laughed, as Steve glared at him in embarrassment, he didn’t know what it was called!

  
“Because I don't know what they're called!”

  
“Ah, well, you're going to help me clean all of this up.“ Tony said, picking up the books, with Steve sighting.  
“Yeah, I'm sorry again...”  
  


“Tony, what are these...?” Tony glanced at Steve holding a box of mechanics, random things as Tony took it away from Steve.

  
“It's mechanical stuff, you wouldn't understand.“ He said, as Steve leaned on the wall, with Tony walking over.

  
“What is it now? Do I look like I have the time to be up with you?”

  
“Sir, the update is complete for M12.“

  
“Oh, right on time.”

  
“I heard you have anxiety from Bruce, is this true?“ Steve asked from the blue getting an interest in the man. Somewhat you don’t really have normal conversations with him, just the usual combat stuff and the fights. With Tony rolling his eyes, as he touched a prototype, making a call.

“Steve, mind your own business.”

  
“So it is true...” He got the answer, that probably was already clear.

  
“Well darling,” Steve narrowed his eyes as Tony spoke, “I'm glad to see you care about me.“ Tony chuckled, as Steve slightly blushed, turning his blue eyes away from Tony. Oh, Tony thought, Cap’s a cute little virgin. It wasn’t such a huge difference to him if he was or wasn’t but it did peek an interest in a somewhat emotional way.  
  
Steve just didn’t look at him.  
  
“I'm glad pepper is out.“ Tony whistled, walking over slowly to Steve, as Steve slightly moved away, touching a wall behind him with his back.

  
“Tony, _er,_ what are you-“

  
“Shush” He shushed him, “I'm going to teach what is real "adult sex".“ Tony’s fingers slowly touched his collar bone, with Steve just jerking his back to the glass again, not making any sense of any of this.

  
_“What are you talking about-“_

  
“Shut it, it can be a secret, since you've been in a huge block of ice for a few centuries.“ His voice became just more and more alluring, grasping his white t-shirt and pulling him down to his level of height. That jut made Steve more confused.

  
_“Wait, Tony, what are you doing..?!”_

  
“Didn’t I just tell you, _Cap? “_  
  
Tony’s other hand just slid onto his neck and chin, pulling him to his lips. Not that of a huge surprise of reaction, but Steve’s eyes widened by what the hell Tony was doing right now. A somewhat luke-warm feeling on Steve’s lips, the sweet smell of whiskey and beer, alcohol and sweat. No where to run to, Steve slowly closed his eyes, not even realizing Tony’s scheme. As he lightly opened his mouth, feeling Tony’s tongue slide in just in a second, tasting nothing but the whiskey and a familiar taste of beer they drank earlier. _And coffee._ What Steve thought now was left like a blank page, his hand unconsciously moving to Tony’s hand to stop him from undoing his belt fully. But shit, Tony broke the kiss, letting them both breathe finally. Steve lifted his eyes to Tony’s brown ones, staring still, dazed out by the situation. Tony opened his mouth, finally braking tension.  
“Oh, by the way,” He said, “Don't drink too much, it’s bad for you.“ Tony smiled just like that – like nothing happened.

  
“...what...what was that?” That, referring to the thing that just happened between them.

  
“A kiss, what else?” He laughed, “Did I stole your first kiss, captain?” This shithead, Steve thought, he can just play him like that! Playboy! Fucking playboy!  
He got angry, passing Tony and straight to the door and through it, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
Tony chuckled to himself, thinking of how cute he looked. “What a cutie.” He said out loud, turning to his finished suit, “My my, you look so devilishly handsome,M12.”  
  
Steve shrugged.  
 _“Playboy, goddamnit!”_


End file.
